Three Years
by pretty-little-rabbit
Summary: Three years in the form of a tiger away from his family.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, J. K. Rowling and her publishers own everything else.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: K+

Word Count: 1376

Warnings: None.

Author's note: New laptop or this would not be out for a loooonnnnggggg time. But my parents seem to love me right now. =D So here it is. New story soon i think. all depends on how much time i have to type my stuff up and with exams two weeks away. and a new job, idk when things will get out. More frequently then before that's for sure.

* * *

Three years, two months, twenty-five days, ten hours, forty-three minutes and nine, ten seconds. Three long years since he had been captured in his animal body and forced into this zoo. Treated like some kind of animal (though the zoo was better then being killed). Day after day he sat in the grass of his outdoor enclosure and the rock of his inside, eating meal after monotonous meal (raw steak with vitamins), even gaining weight through the whole thing because all he did not have the ability to eat what he needed. He just wanted to get out and run, but he had lost his wand, so he had to wait it out. Had to suffer three long years of being ogled, feed, and feared.

They at least had another like him, a female -a beautiful Siberian tiger with large golden eyes; the exact opposite of himself- the zoo keepers wished for the two to mate. Not going to happen, and she knew it, always keeping her affections sisterly. She knew, knew that he was not an animal, that he had another form, and she respected that. So upon his arrival they silently agreed that nothing was going to happen, and that he would be in charge.

In his outdoor enclosure he always ran along the wall, watching people come and go, recognizing a few of his old school buddies, none of them noticing it was not an animal mind that occupied the large beasts body but their friends... Except one...

It had been a lovely day, the sun high in the cloud free sky, air warm without being overly heated, and utterly boring! He had already ran the enclosure three times, and had two naps. During his third break of the day it happened. His eyes had been slowly drooping, on the brink of falling asleep, but as always he kept them open for as long as he could searching the groups of people. When a familiar head of dark brown locks appeared. Inside he rejoiced! If anyone would notice it would be him! Familiar, yet darker, green eyes searched the enclosure, landing first on the beautiful female, leaning down he whispered to a young blonde child, smiling broadly as the child giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping into his arms. Then those green eyes looked around again, landing on his now standing form, their eyes met and instantly he was recognized by the brunette. Those green, green eyes widened, and a brilliant, blinding, genuine smile formed upon plump lips. He about jumped for joy; he had been recognized! He watched purring as the brunette pointed him out to the little girl no more then eight years old, and when those silver tinted green eyes landed on him as well and welled up with tears, he whimpered. He wanted out of this body and into the arms of the two people he missed most. A silent promise filled his lovers eyes before he left, and he knew he would be getting out of here. One way or another.

That had been four months ago, and three times a week his husband stopped by just to observe him, his eyes glowing brightly in the sunlight. Some days he would be alone, others (and very few) days he would bring the blonde haired child again. Some days he would look sad, others happy, determined, mad but that genuine smile never returned to those lips in his presence. He ached to hold his love once again, soothe all the pains of the world away. To comfort the hurt man. He would curse the man who had captured him if he ever had the chance.

It was a big surprise one day when the gate to his outside enclosure opened and in walked his lover with his keeper. His beautiful companion looked to him after sniffing the air and nodded her head in a goodbye, his scent having had his lover on it considering they are magically bonded. His lover did not approach him as the keeper had warned him to do, leaving him to rise and greet the anticipating man. He got up gracefully from his laying position, trotting over to his lover and nuzzling his lovers hand with his big nose when he reached him. He licked at the silver band with emerald gems in it, earning himself that genuine smile he craved so very much. Purring happily he rubbed against the man gently, aware of his strength.

The keeper stared in amazement at his lover, "How," he questioned considering no one had ever been able to approach him with out the threat of getting a tranquilizer before.

His beautiful and now happy lover only chuckled, kneeling in front of his cat formed husband and petted the large head softly, caressing the fur, and gently wrapping his fingers in the silken strands. "I told you he was mine, I raised him from a cub," His husbands voice was deeper then he remembered and had a huskier lit to it; almost as if he had screamed it raw and it was almost done healing.

He laid his head on his husbands lap contently, eyes looking at the crowd that had gathered around the fencing. He purred softly as the hands found the spots he loved to have rubbed.

"Gotten a little big," Teased his lover affectionately, "What have you been feeding his?"

The keeper continued to stare but answered, "Vitamin enriched cow meat."

His husbands nose crinkled, " Can I take him home now." He rubbed behind his husbands ears, "I showed you my permit, I made payments for your care of him, and I have proved he is mine."

The keeper nodded shifting his glance to the female sadly, "Yes, he had not shown an interest in our young Bella in the two years she has been here."

His lover snorted standing slowly, "Come Dragon, into the collar," He snapped a large, thick leather collar around the tigers neck and pulled on the leash attached, "Lilly has been anxious to see you again."

He eagerly looked back at the female; Bella, and bowed his large head, before bounding away with his lover in tow. Free.

Looking around he purred, nothing had changed that much in their home. With assistance from his husband he was turned back into his human body for the first time in three years. Looking around smiling, gray eyes took in all that they could. A hand brushing across his cheeks caught his attention and he smiled to his teary eyed love.

Green eyes brightened and traveled up and down his form, a hand brushed across a cheek as his eyes watered, "Draco," He gasped pulling the scruffy looking man into his arms for the first time in three years. He bit his lip and to stop it from trembling, "Draco."

Draco smiled, "I'm here Harry," He rasped out his voice rough with disuse, his lover sobbed, "Love, calm down, it's all okay. I'm here." He wrapped his arms around Harry's back, rubbing it soothingly.

"I can't believe you're back!" He sobbed running his hands over every body part he could. Draco pressed his lips to Harry's quickly, calming the man, Harry moaned at the contact and tightened his hold on the taller man.

"Daddy?" Interrupted a small voice, breaking the two men up at once, the small silvery green eyed, blonde haired child looked between the two carefully, "Papa?" She whispered looking Draco up and down.

Draco smiled opening his arms for his little girl, "My little flower."

Lilly squealed running into her papa's arms, wrapping her little arms around his neck, "PAPA! YOU'RE HOME!"

Draco laughed happily, twirling around with his little girls in his arms, "I'm never leaving again either." He promised looking his husband in the eye, laughing when he was tackled.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" Yelled his husband and daughter.

Three years, two months, twenty-five days, twelve hours, fifty minutes, and thirty four seconds, that's how long it took for Draco to return to his, form, his life, his lover, his daughter, his family. Three long years.


End file.
